


𝐀𝐍𝐗𝐈𝐄𝐓𝐘 ; 𝐊𝐄𝐈𝐉𝐈 𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐈

by weirdtendoukinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, konoha akinori - Freeform, xfemreader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdtendoukinnie/pseuds/weirdtendoukinnie
Summary: anxiety/aŋˈzʌɪəti/1. a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease about something with an uncertain outcome.2. strong desire or concern to do something or for something to happen.ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ ᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ!ᴍᴀɴʏ ɢʀᴀᴍᴍᴀʀ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬.

𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞.

𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐦 𝐢?

𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐚𝐦 𝐢?

𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐢 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠?

𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭.

𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠..

𝐤𝐞𝐢𝐣𝐢?

𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮?

𝐢'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐲𝐞𝐭...

𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐰𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨.

𝐧𝐨.

𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰.

𝐢 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨.

𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨.

𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐤𝐞𝐢𝐣𝐢.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂


	2. Chapter 2

@𝖍𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖐𝖆𝖘𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖊𝖈𝖚𝖒 ₄₃ₛ ₐgₒ

�̶̡̍�̸̫̦̲̣͖̝̤̳̥͋͂͂̑̆̎̈́̀̍͜s̵̩͕͙̩̗̺͔̐͘ą̸̠͉̘̮̘͔͚̿͊̉̄͠w̵̝̝̖̉̂͐â̴͚r̷̻̭͍͙̗͋̂̎̎̈́̆̒͒a̴̛͈̟̳̮̙͚̺̻̖̿̉̈́͒̈́̎͊̕s̸̲͖̤̞͎͍̱̰̘̥̈́̐͌̚ḝ̴̢̞̘̮̝̮͎̆̏n̷̼̣̖̮͚̓͆̔͊̂̈̕̚͠ḁ̴̡̗̳̩͇̱̱̖̤̈̇̍̐͝į̵̝̤͇̥̗̈́̇̒͛́�̶͓̔̅̈͌̇�̴̨̛͍̥͂̊̅͌͂̕͝k̶̭̜̥̥͗̓̈́͆̏͑̽͒͊͝ḯ̸̛̦̯͙̲̜͖̪͓͂̅͗̇̾̒m̶̢̤͎̥̟͛͐̃̈́̐͝i̸̤̣̣̤̠͖̭̇�̷̛̳̌̍͛̚͠�̷̝̪̫̱̮̩̰̈̍͆̆̒͋̈ͅͅw̷̡̛͕̥̰̣͐̈́̎̋͌̂̚â̶̡͙̳̮͈̾̂͑̅͌̏͝⛓̵̧̡̘̻̫̱̠̟́̅͗͒̆͐̚̚͝͝s̵͚̦͈͚̰͈̀̐̿͘h̸͍̘̰̘͎̻̥̎̚̚͘ͅͅͅô̷̺̭͖͖͍̖͙͝u̵̩͎̤̲̜͎͙͉͆̈ͅj̸͍͔̩͔͕̇͂̌̍̈́͌̏o̶̡̡̞̩͖͖̥̙̗̐͜�̵̂̃͛̏͜�̸͉̣̹̼͚͖̽n̴̥̙̓̽̾̈́͒̓á̵̡̼͈̬̳̰͇̤̽̈̆�̸̧̡͉̟͙̦̣̯͂�̷̧̗̰̩̮̭͛̄̅̿̒͛͐̃͠͝n̸͈̜̲̖̬̱̈̈́͊͛̈õ̷̟̲̉̋̽̓͂͗͛̍?̶̞͎̩̙͛̓̕ͅͅͅ✨̷̡̭̠̻̠̠̼̱̗̻̓͗̃b̴̯̩͚̦̹̖̠̩͕̪̾̑͌̿̌̌ö̸̠͙̩̞͂͒̐̀K̶̛͉͙̫̺̗̣͚̱̀̈́̔̋̿̆͝ͅù̸̢̢̧͈̻̫̖͚̰͙̄�̴̟̻̫̕�̴̨̛̪͚̞̭͖̌́̅̓͛͗̀̚͝W̵̯̭̹̓͆̔͑̄͂̾ḁ̸̛̂̉̏̈̈́̉̋̓̚͘�̸͖̝͔̦͎͎͐̆̐̽́̽̿̕͝ͅ�̴̮̰̟̈́͌̌͘͘͜ÿ̸̩͙̦͕͕̟͐̉͗̐̈̽͛̅͠A̴̧̭͙͕͚̯͛̏̾̑̍͐̉͋̽͠R̴̡͙̯̄͘ͅi̵̟̅̋ç̵̞̮̠͉̥̖̭̓̓͌̉̑̿͝͠Ḥ̷̨̧̹̳̦͑̇̇̋̚͝i̶̭̯͈̿ñ̸͖̱̠͇͓̫̽̆̄̑̏̋̃̃�̶̡͔̣̲̤̣̫̬̹̇͊͗͊̿͋̂̂̃͘�̶͎̹͙͛B̴̝̝̥̫͕͓̈́̃̉̐͂̓̇͒̕͝į̴͇̾̑Ç̵̠̙̬͖̳̫̟̗͒̽͑Č̵̢͕̙̺̤̘̍̀ͅh̸̹̱̜͚̖̘̤͆̾̊̇̎͂̍̀͋̚ͅī̸̦̪̺̳̳̼̭̟̩́͛̔�̵̭̦̾͂͐̾͌̆̈́̓̕�̵̢̤͇̠̭͖͛̐̓͆̓̚ń̸̛̪̉͑́͗̒͝O̴̭̭̙̥̺̗̓̇̈́͋̚͘͝͝�̷̫͚̖̱̞̻͌̾̿ͅ�̶͚͉̻̟̌͛͆̋̌o̵̡̦͖͓̝͔̦̙̙͉͑̇s̷̯͈̰̘͔͎̿́ȗ̵̹̝͕̤̞͍͑̅̎̃͐ͅ�̴̢̜̥̦̝͚̘̺̱͌̔͊̐̅͘�̷̡̧̱̻͚͕͖̘͂͆͗̆̅̆ͅḌ̶̡̛̖̥̩̹̞̱͙̋̏͒̑̾ạ̶̡̻̫̺̗̼̙̞̫̀̃͛̄̑̇͝�̶̹̜̟̪̤͊͌̄̆�̷̯̹͕̉̾̓̇̏̈́̄͝͠Y̷̡̭͖͆̿͊̍͒̃̊̉͘͝Ŏ̷͉̼͙͔̻̍̋̅�̴̨̰̹̣̾͋̀̍͒̕ͅ�̸̝̊͆͒̔̒̑̚͠

cₒₘₘₑₙₜₛ:

@𝖈𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖘

y̷̳̯̼̟͉̜̭͔͑̋͆e̷͈͌̔̀ͅs̶̱̯̈́

@𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖔𝖋𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉

and you're my sister? 

@𝖍𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖐𝖆𝖘𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖊𝖈𝖚𝖒

bro, that sounds like you don't want me to be your sister 😰

@𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖔𝖋𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉

NOOOO, I LOVE YOUUU

Y/N chuckled while reading the comment her brother just wrote under her new tweet. Funny how naive he is. "Y/N!" And here we go again. Y/N stood up from her bed and went down to the kitchen. "Yes, mom?" "I want you to go grocery shopping now." "But mom," "No. You go now or I will never buy something for you again." "When did you actually do that?", y/n thought. Koutarou was always the favorite twin. Her mother never really cared about Y/N. "Fine, what do I have to buy?" Mrs. Bokuto gave her daughter a list of things she needs to buy and some money.

ⓣⓘⓜⓔⓢⓚⓘⓟ

"I'm sorry but it seems like you don't have enough money to buy all these things." Y/N stood in front of the cashier. "T-that can't be right. M-my mom gave me this m-money." "Then your mom gave you not enough money." She started to shake. Her view became unclear and she was near tears. "I-I'm sorry that I bothered you.. I-I go now."

Y/N took the money back and ran out of the supermarket. "You did that, right mom? You just want to put the blame on me." Y/N sat on a bench near the market and cried for minutes. Then she saw a bag that was in front of her. "Here, take this." There he stood. The man who changed her life. "Konoha?"

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

Y'all thought that was Akaashi, right? Ha, wrong✋😐


	3. Chapter 3

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 forgot this." Konoha gave you a bag with all those things you needed to buy. "I-I can't accept that." You gave him the bag back. But he gave it to you again. "No. I know what is going to happen if you go home with empty hands.< You gave Konoha a small smile. "Thank you. You get the money back as soon as I got it." "There's no need to. See it like an early birthday present from me."

Konoha looked at you. "You know that you're beautiful, right?" Your cheeks began to heat up and you tried to hide your face. "Th-Thank you. You're pretty too." Konoha took your hand and made you stand up. "Come on, let's go home."

ⓣⓘⓜⓔⓢⓚⓘⓟ

"I'm home! And I got everything you wanted!" You and Konoha entered your house and went into the kitchen. "Finally. Took you a long e- Konoha! Great to see you! How are you and your parents?" Your mother was about to get you in trouble but when she saw Konoha, she changed her voice to a higher one and put one of those fake smiles on. "Thank you, my family is doing well." "Why don't you sit down and eat with us?"

Konoha looked at you but you weren't looking at him. You were looking at your mobile phone. "Yeah, of course!" Konoha took your phone and put it in his pocket. "Hey! I was busy with-" "With what? Looking at your home screen and waiting for your mother to go away?" BAM! EXPOSED😘😈 okay like fr that's me every time hahah

ⓣⓘⓜⓔⓢⓚⓘⓟ

"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Bokuto." "No problem Konoha. Tell your family I said hello!" Konoha nod and went outside with you. "Thank you for helping me today." "No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Friends. You never really had friends because Koutarou always got the attention which you're very thankful for.

"Good night and come home safe!" You gave him a kiss on his cheek and went into your house. Konoha stood in front of the now-closed door and touched the spot where you kissed him. A tiny blush was now on his face and a huge smile. With the thought of you, Konoha went home.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

This sounds more like a Konohaxreader fanfic than an Akaashixreader hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

@𝖍𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖐𝖆𝖘𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖊𝖈𝖚𝖒 ₙₒw

♥ happy birthday to my nr. 1 ace @bestaceoftheworld ♥

@𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖔𝖋𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉

omg, you're so sweet! happy birthday to you too <3

@𝖆𝖐𝖆𝖐𝖚

happy birthday!

@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗

happy birthday to you two!

@𝖇𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖔𝖋𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉

AAGASHE YOU REMEMBERED!

"Who is Aagashe?", you wondered. "Strange name. Is it a friend of Koutarou?" You clicked on his profile.

@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗

my friend choose my name😌✋

You laughed a bit over the emojis and scrolled down just to see some pictures.

You laughed a bit over the emojis and scrolled down just to see some pictures  
@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗:  
[him wearing cat ears]  
am i wearing those ears right?💅

"Wow. Intense nosebleed" You scrolled down more just to get more nosebleed.

Intense nosebleed" You scrolled down more just to get more nosebleed  
@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗:  
[him lifting up his shirt a bit]  
bokuto-san took this pic of me. look how stunning i am😌💅

"OMG IS THIS REAL?1?1ß?!?", you screamed in your thoughts. "I need to talk to Koutarou!"You jumped up from your bed and ran the way to your brother. "WHO IS THIS??" Koutarou looked like he saw a ghost. "Oh sorry." You pulled out your phone to show him the pictures from Akaashi. "WHO IS THIS ANSWER MEEE" "Oh! That's Agashee, my best friend." "Why did I never saw him before?" "You were always in your room." "Does he even know that I exist?!" Koutarou laughed. "Of course! Everyone should know my gorgeous and smartass sister!<

You smiled at him and ran to your room. "Should I follow him?" Before you pressed the follow-button you got a new notification.

@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗 started to follow you! 

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂


	5. Chapter 5

"𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐭, he followed me first", you freaked out. You followed him back. Right after that, you got a notification.

@𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗

akaashi: hey :)

you are bokuto-san's sister, right?

y/n: OMG HSAFHDS YOU WROTE MEEE (unsent)

yes, i am :)

and you are his best friend, right?

akaashi: yes, i am :)

you are pretty👀

y/n: omg, thank you!!

you are hot tho🥵‼

akaashi: yes, i know honey🥱😘

y/n: omg i'm sowwy 🥺

akaashi: you good there?

y/n: no, i just fell for you

akaashi: did it hurt?

y/n: yes :((

akaashi: good😁

y/n: i- 😭

oh well, gtg now :((

akaashi: i write to you soon! <33

y/n: uh- okay yeah byee bae <33

ˢᵉᵉⁿ ᵇʸ ᵖʳᵉᵗᵗⁱᵉˢᵗˢᵉᵗᵗᵉʳ

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂


	6. Chapter 6

"𝐀𝐧𝐝 don't forget your homework due tomorrow." You left the class and closed your laptop. Yes, you were in an online school. Your mother picked it out for you after your brother became famous. She didn't want anyone to find out that you are his sister. You were since middle school in an online school. It never bothered you. You never had a reason to leave the house at like 6 am. But you never had any close friends. You were alone at home now, so you decided to cook a bit. As you were walking down you got a message from your brother.

Koutarouuuu<3

koutarou: HEY HEY HEY

a friend of mine is going to our house now!

he wants to pick something up

so, please make sure that you can hear the bell!

y/n: of course :))

After you put your phone away the bell already rang. You opened the door and there he stood. "Hey, Konoha!" "Hey Y/N." He smiled at you. "Koutarou said you going to pick something up?" "Yes." Konoha took your hand and walked away with you. "Wait- Where are we going?" "To Fukurodani of course." "WHAT?!"

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂


End file.
